Naruto: Lord of Balance!
by blassreitter
Summary: Young Justice accepted the mission of saving Kent Nelson, Supreme Sorcerer and guardian of the Helm of Fate and the Crimson Gourd. Captured by the Witchboy, Team Young Justice tried to prevent to world to fall into chaos...
1. Preview!

Hello Naruto, Young Justice Fan! Another idea of mine... enjoy!

* * *

Prologue!

 _Mount Justice…_

 _3… 2… 1… Start!_

The team of Young Justice that consisted of Artemis, Megan, Kid Flash, watched the other two members Kaldur and Superboy spar against each other at the training field. Superboy, a clone made by Cadmus to serve the world if Superman ever will turn dark was saved by the Young Justice Team and joined them. Superboy at the moment only wears a jean while his upper torso was bear, showing his remarkable tones chest. The cloned Kryptonian lashes out with his fists, a combination of straight forwards punches and uppercuts that Kaldur, an Atlantean avoided nimbly with dodging or stepping back while delivering his own punches and kicks. At the sidelines, the two girls Artemis and Megan whispered to each other while stealing glances at the two boys.

"Kaldur is, uh, nice." The blond haired girl, Artemis stated. She wears a white tank top that packed her nice C-cup, which is covered by a short black jacked. She has small curves and tight round hips and long smooth legs that is covered by her small jeans.

"He's like a big brother to me." Megan replied cheerful before she adopted a teasing tone. "But do you now what would make the cutest couple?"

Arrow's apprentice shook her head negative that made Megan's smile only to stretch while her eyes glanced for a moment to the Speedster apprentice. "You and Wally."

Artemis' eyes widened before she stole a glance at Wally before she shivered. Not the shiver that you thought but the shiver in disgust as Wally shovel a whole sandwich in one go through his throat before he smacked his lips. She caught what Megan thought about the ' _perfect_ ' couple. "…You're so full of passion, and he's so full of, uh – of…"

"Sandwich?" Artemis added helpful while trying not to look at her teammates unmannered way of eating, and opted to focus back on the spar. Superboy and Kaldur were now in a titan hug. Arms wrapped around each other while trying to bring one another down. The clone of Superman suddenly replaced his feet behinds Kaldur's heel and pushed him, sending Kaldur towards the floor with a groan as a screen popped up and a voice echoed through the training room.

" _Fail … Aqualad!_ "

Shaking his head, Kaldur looked up at Superboy with a smile. "Nice move,"

Superboy walked to Kaldur, extending his hand towards him and pulled him up before he replied with a smirk. "Black Canary taught me that."

"She would approve of you handling me." Stated Kaldur while above them the roof opened and a crimson android with a blue cape descended that landed with a soft thud on the floor. Kid Flash's eyes gleamed before he took off, sprinting towards the android with the question at the tip of his tongue. "Red Tornado, do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado replied in his stoic tone of voice while he moved through the room. Kid Flash or Wally didn't give up fast as he fired a barrel of questions.

"Yeah, well the Batman is with Robin doing some dynamic duo in Gotham." Kid Flash said while flaring his arms while a cheeky grin tucked his lips. "But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a-a mission?"

Artemis groaned when she caught the not so subtly way of asking for a mission from her teammate. The leader of the team, Kaldur stepped forward, trying to safe his friend's fall from grace. "If we can be of help."

Red Tornado paused for a moment before he asked for the file of an old man before he informed them about their new mission. The file showed an old man with grey hair, he wears a formal brown suite and held a golden-eagle walking stick. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is hundred and six years old…"

Wally rolled his eyes, shuffled a bit towards Artemis to whisper towards her. "Guy doesn't look a day over ninety."

Red Tornado just continued with explaining the mission, ignoring the comments of the Kid Flash. "…And he has been missing for twenty-three days. Kent Nelson was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League."

The images of Kent Nelson changed to a tall broad man with a golden helmet, blue suite with a golden cape draped around his shoulders and golden underwear. Kaldur's eyes widened when he connected the dots and said in awe. "Of course, Nelson was the Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

"Tsk, more like Doctor Fake," mocked Wally that caused Artemis to twitch her brow in annoying. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself before she focused on the briefing. Unlucky for her, Wally wasn't done yet. "Guys know a little of advanced science and _Dumbledore's_ it up to scare up the bad guys and impress the babes." Quoting _Dumbledore._

"…Kent may be simply on one of his walkabouts, but he is the caretaker of two very powerful items, the Helmet of Fate, the source of the doctor's mystic might. His other possession is the Crimson Gourd, a very powerful but dangerous relic from ancients times, and it is unwise to love such powers unguarded."

"He's like the great sorcerer's priests or priestesses of Mars." Megan compares the ideas about both the mystic wielders. A smile formed on her face when she said that she was honored to help to find him. Wally seeing the enthusiasm and maybe a free point shot out his arm.

"Me, too." Earning the attention of his whole team. Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose before a wicked smile appeared what she heard next. "So honored that I can barely stand it. Magic rocks!"

The android pulled out a golden key, holding it up into the air. "Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Wally now standing next to his crush, Megan spoke. "What are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts?"

* * *

 _Few moments later, Salem's Airspace…_

Team Young Justice found them in Megan's bio-ship that flew above Salem's airspace. Megan guiding the ship while the others focused on the screen for any sign of the mystical Tower of Fate. "So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?"

The question did caught Wally unexpected but he could fast make something up. "Well, I—I don't like to brag but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

Artemis smirked before she retorted. "And how came you on that idea, Wally? Reading too much Harry Potter?"

"Y-yeah, Harry Potter, great book." Wally said while in his head. ' _Stupid book, no science at all._ '

"We've reached Tornado's coordination." Miss Martian informed her team while Kaldur checked the screen before speaking.

"Nothing's there." Miss Martian guided her ship towards an open space and landed. Team Young Justice exited the ship, starting their task in searching for the Tower of Fate while a orange cat made its way towards the abandoned theater building.

Kid Flash ran through the field before he returned empty handed. "There's nothing. This isn't a simply camouflage."

Hands on her hips, Artemis thought for a bit. "So what do you think, micro-opto-electronics adaptive combined with phase-shifting?"

"Absolutely," Wally stated immediately until his eyes caught Megan's form before he coughed. "Uh… Not. Clearly mystical powers are at work here."

Artemis had a very annoyed expression before she groaned while stamping away. Kaldur glanced at the key before moving with the key and stuck it somewhere into a keyhole, lucky or mystical he uncovered the mystical tower as the door swept open, giving them access to the tower. The blond archer laughed, "And what do you call this, Mr. Science?"

"Mystical powers … with high advanced technology." Kid whispered the last part while joining the others when to his shock the door shut close and vanished. "Where did the door go?"

Before the young heroes a figure shimmered into existence. His voice echoed through the walls when it spoke to them. "Greetings, you have entered with the key. But the tower doesn't recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Seeing free points, Wally stepped forward and with the voice of a trained Mystical Arts sorcerer he spoke. "We are _true_ believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The figure's face showed disappointment before he shimmered out of existence while the young heroes glanced at each other's. "What happened?"

Red lines appeared on the floor in straight lines before suddenly the floor fell out under them, dropping them into a large hole. Immediately Artemis' hand grasped her grapnel-gun, aiming and released as a hook shot into the wall that gave her a momentum to swing towards Kaldur and caught the Atlantean, saving his ugly fall into the lava below. Superboy's fingers sunk into the wall, trying to slow down his fall that came slowly to an halt … "Aaaaargh!"

The _Boy of Steel's_ feet was caught into the lava, ruining his boots. "Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it."

Miss Martian flew towards Wally, catching him and held them together airborne. "Having trouble maintaining altitude. I am so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally agreed before Artemis reprimanded him.

"Wally!"

"Hey, inches above sizzling death! I'm entitled to speak my mind." Retorted the young Speedster back. Kaldur hanging on for dear's life thought hard as he could feel the heat affect him. "My physiology and Megan's are susceptible to extremely heat. We must climb out quickly."

"Hello Megan! We have never answered the question." Megan hit her own head before she called out. "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet are safe!"

To their relief a floor separated them and the lava as they landed. Superboy, Kaldur and Artemis landed while Megan slowly descended before taking a sharp breath. Kaldur kneeled down, his hand touched the floor that felt cool to his touch. "This platform, it shout be red hot, but it Is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry megalicious, I got you." Wally wrapped a hand around his crush, playing it cool.

"Enough!" Shouted Artemis, marching up at Wally and shove him against the wall. "Your little of 'Impress Megan at all costs' game nearly got us all barbequed."

Not believing that the bitch shove everything on his plate retorted back. "When did this become my fault?"

"Well, when you lied to that whatever it was. And called yourself a true believer." Everyone came closer to listen, not that it was a problem to listen at all.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan was astounded at what she discovered. Her eyes now locked with Wally's.

Seeing them all together worked on his nerves. Shaking his arms he gave in. "Fine! Fine, I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load."

Kaldur back to studying the platform spoke. "Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts are created the skin icons that powers my water bearers."

Not believing this crap, Wally was annoyed about this whole magic thing crap. "Dude, ever heard of Bio-electricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical, too. Today's is just a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis groaned, hands on her hips.

Wally smirked. "Ha, that's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur said. His hand moved to a handle that _magical_ appeared and opened it. Wally's eyes widened.

"Wait! The backdraft from the lava will roast us alive!" Kaldur ignored Wally's wails as he opened the _door_ and to his surprise, and that of the others … snow flowed out.

"Its snow." Laughed Megan while she tried to catch some snowflakes. Artemis laughed and smirked at Wally.

"Do you ever become tired of being wrong?" Kid Flash just pouted and turned his back on his team and noticed that they jumped through the hole. Pausing for a moment he jumped through it too. "Well?"

' _Kent, they moved. Lead them to me._ ' A voice echoed through Kent's mind. Kent smirked slightly while leading Witchboy and abracadabra through the maze of stairs. Back to the Young Justice, Wally answered.

"Ever heard of the string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Artemis groaned before joining her teammates as Megan pointed at something into the distance. The others now focused too as in front of them a walking stick floated midair. The speedster seeing that made a sarcastic remark.

"Maybe It's Nelson's magic wand."

None of them commented on it. Artemis walked up to the staff or wand and grasped, as did Wally before it glowed. "Hey! I can't let go of it!" The two shouted before they were lift off into the air and vanished into a golden light.

* * *

 _Tower of Fate, maze of stairs…_

" _Are we there yet?_ " Came the mantra of the Witchboy. Three people moved through the maze of stairs, one of them had the form of a young boy with his hair made up like two horns with a orange cat on his shoulder. The other was a man with a hairy chest, sleek hair and a wand in hand, _don't ask me how he use that thing._ Last one was Kent Nelson, guardian of the Helmet of Fate and the Crimson Gourd.

Abracadabra grasped Nelson's shoulder tightly and turned him around. "Tell us how to find the Helmet of Fate." Abracadabra removed the silent necklace from Nelson's neck.

"Can't. having too much fun." Nelson smirked that caused Abracadabra to snarl, raising his wand he punished the old man that fell to the floor. "Still having fun?"

"Heh, heh. I am." Groaned Nelson.

" _Do it again or dump him off the side and watch him splat._ " Witchboy laughed with the cat meowing in agreement. Aiming his wand again, Abracadabra focused as white lightning gathered around the tip of his _wand_.

Screams echoed through the maze as the cat meowed towards its master. " _Ah, ah. I suppose we might still need him._ "

* * *

 _Tower of Fate, unknown cold location…_

Megan, Superboy and Kaldur moved through the cold wasteland, snow fell around them. "I don't understand Wally. Its almost like he need to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend." The Atlantean said. "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be the relinquish of the last vestige of that control."

 _Crack, thud!_

The three superheroes turned towards the tip of a mountain and noticed a portal. Glancing at each other, they decided to move towards it.

* * *

 _Tower of Fate, Maze of Stairs…_

Crack…! Two figures appeared in the maze, not far from Kent Nelson's position. Nelson smirked before he looked up at his two opponents. "Well look at that."

The wand in their hands and Nelson started to glow gold before he flew towards the teens, and magical freed himself before transforming a wall into a door that slid open. "In here."

"NO! NO! NO!" Witchboy cried out, seeing his key to unlimited power escape. "I WANT THAT HELMET! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Focusing his chaos powers to his hands, he shot crimson lightning bolts at the door that slid shut.

Within the elevator the old timer, Artemis and Wally listened to the music as the elevator climbed up. Kent Nelson raised an eyebrow before he turned to the young heroes. "I'm Kent Nelson, by the way."

"No, duh! Ow!" Wally yelled when he earned an elbow to his chest for his rude behavior. Artemis introduced herself.

"I am Artemis, miss manners here is Wally."

Nelson smiled at Artemis. "Well, Artemis. We're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power."

Wally scoffed. "Hah! Abra Kadabra? Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

This caused the old man to laugh. "Right he is,"

"He is?" Artemis sounded disbelieved while Wally crossed his arms. ' _Ha, I knew I was right, miss I am always right._ '

"Abra is a charlatan. But Klarion the Witchboy, the kid with the cat, He's an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimately enemy of the Lord of Order like Doctor Fate."

"Right. You're a Lord of Order." Wally skeptical said.

"Oh, no, not me." Laughed Kent. "I am just an old coot that Fate used to put on until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life." He raised an old frame to look at a picture of him and his wife. "Ah, she was the real pistol. That Inza."

"Anyhoo, Klarion is after the helmet." Kent returned from his thoughts, attention back to the youngsters. "If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own playground of pandemonium."

 _Ding…!_ The elevator stopped and the door slid open. The three stepped out and moved towards the center were a large Chimney hung. Suddenly a door appeared in the ceiling, falling open as three figures fell out of it. Wally immediately flashed to their sides. Kent watched only in amusement at their gathering. "Friend of yours?"

Before Artemis could reply, lightning flashed towards them. And below them Abra focused on another shot with Klarion next to him with the cat in his arms. "Friend of yours?"

Kent replied with a whack with his stick against the chimney that started to sing as it glowed gold light. Kent moved forward into the bell with Artemis following him as did Klarion. Two figures appeared at the top of the tower, they were Artemis and Kent as in front of them the Crimson Gourd floated up and down.

" _Finally gracing yourself in my presence, Kent?_ " An ominous voice echoed through the air. " _How long ago was it? Fifty, Sixty or was it eighty years ago?_ "

Kent laughed while Artemis shivered at the voice. "Oh god, I did forget that this was your room, and not that of Nabu."

" _Idiot! I bet you didn't visited Nabu too._ " Kent chuckled ashamed.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry."

" _Now, explain in what kind of trouble you've worked yourself into, old coot._ " Artemis wondered to whom this voice belonged to and looked around. " _Hellooo beautiful, if you're looking for me, I am the Crimson Gourd. Nelson be a gentlemen and introduce us to each other. Serous, old age did wipe you of your manners?_ "

Artemis could only snicker at the banter between the old coot and the voice. "N-no of course not, I did just forg-"

" _Forget, tsk. Leave the introduction for later as that annoying Witchboy is here._ " The voice cut off the sorcerer. Crimson lightning surged towards them, hitting Nelson in the chest. With a groan he sunk through his knees while Artemis surged towards him, trying to break his fall.

" _That's not the Helmet of Fate!_ " Witchboy screamed enraged. " _How dare you to lure me not to the Helmet!_ "

"You really thought I would lead you to the Helmet of Fate, foolish Klarion." Kent coughed before he locked eyes with Artemis. "Repeat my words …"

Artemis nodded, accepting his request, and repeated his words, one by one. "By the powers of my voice, and by the arcane might, I Sorcerer Supreme … releases Juubi!"

A gust of wind erupted around the pair, as clouds gathered as lightning struck the tower. A primal roar shook the earth and the Crimson Gourd cracked, lines crawled around the surface before it broke apart and smog clouded the view.

" _I am released! Finally after millennia's in that accursed Gourd I am free! Now to celebrate…_ " Three pair of eyes snapped open, locked on Klarion. " _Hello, Klarion… ready to be crushed?_ "

Klarion paled when he noticed the tree crimson eyes before his eyes narrowed. He raised his hand as crimson chaos energy formed claws that surged towards Artemis, Kent Nelson and Juubi. " _No! No! This can't be! You're not here! No, this must be a trick, DIE!_ "

Artemis watched wide-eyed when the chaos arms charged towards them when suddenly a gust of wind cut Klarion's chest. " _Foolish little boy. You're weak, even with the power of Fate, you will be crushed by me, now be gone._ "

A white tail appeared out of the smog, surging towards Klarion that paled more before he vanished through a portal. " _This is not the last of me._ "

" _Surely not._ " Juubi roared before he dispatched the smog and Artemis' eyes widened before she lunged at him.

"SO CUTE!" Artemis hugged a tiny fluffy ten-tailed wolf with three hug eyes that almost fell out of their sockets as the creature whined. "He's so cute! Oh what a cutie! So adorable!"

' _Help! Kent, help!_ ' Kent Nelson roared, he had never laughed so hard, and when he heard its plea in his mind he could do nothing then increase his volume. Finally calming himself down, Kent demanded attention from Artemis.

"Artemis, thank you for your help in guiding me here," Artemis still cuddled with Juubi looked up at him. "I've noticed that I neglected Juubi here, and I want to ask of you to take care of him."

"Ooh, I always wanted to have a pet!" Cooed Artemis while Juubi tried to escape her grasp, grasping for air.

" _Is this how Tora felt?_ " Juubi thought while he used the wolf cube eyes, begging to be held somewhere else. Kent Nelson just ignored his eyes and just continued with a cruel smile. "Yes, you can have him. Take good care of him, and due time he will grow."

"Come Juubi, let's meet the others." Artemis skipped away with her new pet firmly locked between her breasts, and Juubi just settled happily, secretly enjoying the feeling of her globes in his back while he smirked about his perfect plan executed. ' _Escaping the Tower of Fate, and his mission of his mass harem, muwhahaha …cough… cough… haven't laughed that hard the last few millennia's._ '

* * *

 _Mount Justice, living room…_

"Oooh, he's so cute!" Megan wrapped him into a hug, cuddling him on one side, and Artemis on the other side. "He's so fluffy."

"I love him, he's so cute." Artemis agreed while the boys watched in the distance with distaste. Jealousy clearly pouring out of them with one thought clearly in their mind.

' _Dispose of that womanizer stealing creature…!_ '

* * *

Hello dear readers, I hope you did enjoy my preview. I am not sure about updates cause of my other stories but this one too spooked through my head. Please leave behind a review, Blass


	2. Downtime!

I want to thank Jebest4781 for some great ideas.

* * *

Downtime!

In an abandoned building, Team Young Justice lay unconscious on the hard cold floor. They fought against one of the super-villain, Clayface, a creature that can take any form and is highly dangerous. Aqualad stepped back before rolling aside when Clayface morphed his hand into an anvil with the intension of crushing the Atlantean. Aqualad sighed in relief when he avoided the anvil, morphing his water-bearers into a round shield he caught the next hit that sent him flying and crashing against the wall, leaving spider-webs behind when he fell.

"Roaaaaar!" Clayface roared, preparing himself to finish him off. Both hands melted together, forming one large cannonball that he raised into the air, further and further up when suddenly the glass ceiling shattered and a Bat came down, throwing Batarangs that kept stuck into his arm and exploded before the Caped crusader connected two whirs and electrocuted the creature.

* * *

 _Mount Justice…_

The zeta-beams glowed and the Young Justice members appeared, each walking slowly due the small wounds from the battle. Batman awaited them and immediately spoke when he saw his target.

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home."

Superboy glanced around before he past the Dark Knight while murmuring. "Head home? I am home."

Aqualad and Robin both stopped in front of their mission advisor. "Only Aqualad." Both boys looked at each other before Robin left.

The Atlantean looked down, searching for words to say to his commander. Finally when he had found he spoke. "I am sorry that you had to come in. I know the team performed poorly-"

"The team performed adequately." Batman interjected. "The problem was you. You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game."

"No, you are…" Kaldur tried, his eyes locked with Batman's sharp look before he admitted. "Uh… correct. Of late I am not conceived I belong on the surface world. For so many years it filled my every thought. But now that I am here my dreams are all Atlantis."

"Atlantis … or someone that you left behind?" Kaldur's head went up, an expression of surprise. "You can split your time between surface and the sea but not your mind. Either you're here 100 percent or you need to walk away. Make a decision, Kaldur and make it soon."

Finished with his speech, Batman turned around and glided away like a shadow. Kaldur turned around and left via the zeta-beams. Three crimson eyes followed Kaldur while a feral grin stretched on its face.

* * *

 _Atlantis…_

 _"_ _Recognized, Aqualad, 02"_ The computer informed the arrival of Aqualad when he walked through the teleport, pushed off with his feet before he swum towards his leader, his King, Orin.

"Greetings, Kaldur'ahm." A tall young man with blond hair and beard, he wears an orange fish-scaled suite with green polished boots. The young Atlantean swims to his King and raised his fist against his head in the gesture of respect.

"King Orin," King Orin smiled at his protégé before his eyes fell on a little fellow that glanced at him between his protégé's legs. The King bended through his knees and kneeled, confusing the young Atlantean. "My King, why are you kneeling?"

What Kaldur heard next brought his blood to boil, his eyes narrowed when he noticed the coming motion from his King. "Well, hello there little fellow."

From between his legs, a small ten-tailed wolf crawled away from him. Kaldur noticed that near his neck he had gills. Ten tails whirled around him and his wide-big cute eyes stared at the king, and his long, thin tongue hung out while Juubi tilted its head. "Awh, aren't you cute thing, come here."

' _By Poseidon! What's that creature doing here! I—I thought he had joined Artemis, not me._ ' Kaldur's eyes narrowed while he kept a sharp look at the ten-tailed wolf. To his astonishment the king picked up the creature and placed him on his shoulder were that creature draped his tails around his neck.

"Swim with me, Kaldur." King Orin pushed off, moving his feet to swim forward while that creature adjusted himself on his shoulder, turning his wolf's head he sent Kaldur a teasing smile and formed bubbles that formed one word, or precisely a name.

 _Tula…!_

' _You son of a bitch! Don't you dare to touch my girl!_ ' The young Atlantean glared heatedly at Juubi that smirked while moving one of his tail, ridding off the evidence. King Orin noticed the hateful glare that his protégé sent to him or more to this cute creature. "You know this cute little wolf, Kaldur?"

"That cute little wolf of what you call him is not cute! Since the day that he arrived—that creature had wrapped all the girls around his little paw." Kaldur barked that earned him some raised eyebrows from his King and a belly laugh.

"Oh Kaldur, my dear protégé, I see. You're jealous of your little bro that he gets the attention of the girls, and you — don't?" Hearing the teasing tone of his King, Kaldur pouted while a slight blush graced his face.

"No! That thing, that you claimed cute steals our woman. Every time when we see him, he is in the presence of Artemis or Megan that is cuddling him." Kaldur claimed, his eyes firmly locked on Juubi while Orin only roared louder.

"If what you says is true then I must test that, Kaldur. Kaldur, the queen and I are hosting an intimate dinner tonight. You will attend?" Orin said still amused about his protégé feelings of jealousy.

' _You will regret that, my king._ ' Kaldur thought and turned quiet with a serious expression, his mind wandered off to the person that have captured his heart. "Your majesty … there is someone … special … I had hoped to see tonight."

"I understand. You may invite a friend." Kaldur smiled grateful, thanking his King but the Cheshire smirk that King Orin sent him caused Kaldur to shiver for the unknown. "Kaldur, I want you to take this little fellow to my Queen, she is with Tula and Gath training on the roof."

"As you wish, my king." Orin only smiled before he looked at the small wolf that stared back at him before jumping off his shoulder and swims away. Kaldur slowly followed him with the ideas of torturing that lady stealer.

* * *

 _Atlantis, Conservatory…_

A young slender girl with dark auburn hair, slender form, b-cup breasts, slender waist and tight plump hips avoided an energy beam from her opponent. She clamped her hands together were a blue sphere formed that she shot towards her friend, Garth. Who on his turn avoided it by circling around it before blocking the second shot with his shield. Behind the pair, Queen Mera watched the duel with satisfaction.

"Your technique is excellent but your choices remain predictable. Combat sorcery demands … improvisation." Queen Mera advised young Garth that bowed for his queen while Kaldur swims towards them. "Kaldur'ahm. Oh, so good to see you,"

"Kaldur!" Tula exclaimed joyful while secretly nervously wringing her hands together. Kaldur stopped before them and raised his fist in respect before he spoke.

"My apologies my Queen-" Kaldur started when out of nowhere a squeal was heard and a cold shiver came down, knowing what caused that and with dread he turned around to see _it_ in the arm of _his_ Tula, precisely the ten-tailed wolf was buried between her amply breasts with eyes cutely large and its long, slim tongue lolled out while he wiggled his tails.

"Oooh, what a cutie you're!" Tula exclaimed, rubbing the ten-tailed wolfs head that panted and looked evilly at Kaldur whom forced a smile. Tula pressed her deeper into her chest while moving towards her teacher, friend and queen. "Isn't he cute queen Mera?"

"He certainly is. Is he yours Kaldur?" Queen Mera inquired while she took a better look at the special wolf. She scratched him behind his ears as the wolf howled in pleasure.

"No my queen, he's from a teammate of mine." Kaldur replied. "I will immediately sent him ba-"

"Oh no, no Kaldur. Please bring him with you to feast tonight." Mera interjected before she bid them farewell and swims away, not noticing the look of the wolf following her. Kaldur scowled that disappeared when two arms encircled him that brought a smile to his face.

"You look well Kaldur." Tula said, wrapping Kaldur in a tight embrace and Juubi watched the interaction from of her shoulder. Gath laughed and joined the group. "Yes, the surface life agrees with you."

"You speak as I have been gone for years but it has only been-" The young Atlantean started that his friends finished with a smile.

"Two months."

"That long?" Kaldur said in amusement. "Then I must make up for lost time. Tula, would you want to accompany me to dinner tonight at the palace?"

Tula and Garth shared a worried look that Kaldur miss implemented. Planting his hand on his friend's shoulder he apologized to him. "I wish I could invite you as well."

Garth turned his eyes to Tula. "I made that choice long ago."

"We have another class but I will see you tonight." Tula said in haste, turning around and swims away. Not looking back garth followed.

"You have to tell him." Garth said. Kaldur watched his friends go, a smile lingered around his lips before he too took off.

* * *

 _Atlantis, science center…_

"It is disturbing to say the least." Two Atlanteans swims through the corridor that led them towards a large room were a creature is trapped into the ice. "The creature has frozen for millennia."

The Atlantean with neatly dark hair swims closer towards the frozen creature while listening towards the scientist. "Yet, somehow he still lives. We even have been detected brainwaves. Needless to say, Prince Orm the study of this find has become the science center highest priority."

"All security protocol are in place." A female soldier answered the unquestioned question of the prince of Atlantis. "No authorized personal can get in or out."

"Excellent." Prince Orm stated.

* * *

 _Mount Justice, kitchen…_

 _Bzzz…! Bzzz…!_ The static sounds of the TV were heard through the room. Superboy sits emotionless in front of the tv that showed snow, static snow.

 _No signal._

"Do you want me to turn on the TV?" Megan offered Superboy while reading a cookbook. Superboy whom stared into nothingness replied negatives.

"No," Megan smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Do you want to help me cooking dinner?" She smiled when Superboy lifted himself off the bench and walked up to her. "Excellent! Let's see. Uh…"

Walking with the cookbook she listed off the list. "We are going need some brown sugar" The doors slid open and a pack of brown sugar flew out that opened and emptied itself above Superboy. "A little butter…" A pack of butter unwrapped itself and rubbed against his cheek, smearing Superboy with a layer of butter. "Some salt, cooking oil." The two called ingredients floated out of the kitchen cabinet and sprayed Superboy under, "vinegar, a few eggs and a couple of tomatoes, some milk a bowl of…" The objects and ingredients flew towards Superboy while in the corner a trio of eyes watched them with mischief while holding a cam-recorder.

 _Clank!_ Megan jumped up at the sound and whirled around. Her eyes widened when her eyes caught the covered Superboy. "W-what h-happened?"

"…" Megan glided towards Superboy, trying to clean him while he stood still. "Oh, I am so sorry. I must have paid more attention."

In a corner a small white creature laughed while holding the cam-recorder. Superboy returned to his seat, still covered with the ingredients and Megan now cut some unions while looking down. Red Tornado walked down the corridor to see what the ruckus was and noticed the state of the two young heroes, sighed and turned around to see a small creature round the corner.

* * *

 _Atlantis, city sectors…_

"Halt!" An Atlantean soldier demanded in a superior voice when he saw two suspicious people in black suite swim into the distance. They ignored the soldier's warning and the soldiers' swims towards them. "Stop! No- Argh!"

Two crimson lasers were shot at them that paralyzed them and the infiltrators continued their mission. One of the soldiers recovered from his paralyzed state and pursued them with his spear when suddenly a shadow loomed over him and kicked him towards the bottom, lifting his feet that hovered above the soldier's head before it landed and the soldier blackened out. A metallic voice came out of the helmet. "That was careless, Alpha squad. Don't let it happen again."

"No, sir."

"All squads report." The squads reported from different sections of the Atlantis, planting bombs before they took cover again.

"Stage one and two complete, sir."

* * *

 _Gotham City, Wayne manor…_

In the gym, a young boy was training hard, whirling in the rings. ' _What is that creature? How does it undetected through Mount Justice and how come that Batman haven't spotted yet?_ '

"Ungh," The black haired youth lowered himself, stretching his arms before lifting himself up, training his arms. "Capturing all those girls." He rocked back and forth before he released himself, flying through the air, somersaulting until he landed with a roll before he leaned against the wall. "That creature will pay for it."

In another room, Batman or Bruce Wayne watched the boy on his screen while listening to some of the Justice League members. " _Batman, Red Tornado here. I spotted an unknown creature at the base, I am trying to track him down._ "

' _An unknown creature…_ ' His thoughts were interrupted by a second voice that belonged to Aquaman.

" _Batman, I spotted an white creature, Aqualad said that the creature belonged to Artemis._ " Batman's attention turned to Robin that relieved his frustration against a wall. " _Very well, Red Tornado, try to locate the creature and don't let him escape the base. Aquaman try to finish your business and capture the creature. I will finish my business here and then meet with you on Mount Justice. Batman out._ "

"Alfred, sent robin to the basketball field for training." Bruce said with a smirk before he moved towards said field to play a game of basketball.

* * *

 _Atlantis, Royal Palace…_

"A gigantic octopi, frozen yet still alive." Prince Orin told the group around the dinner table proudly. "Of course, at this point our data is quite limited. But Dr. valko thinks the creature is very promising."

Juubi's eyes lightened up when he followed the conversation of Prince Orm. Rubbing his head against Tula's soft globes that earned a glare from Kaldur and a giggle from Queen Mera and King Orin's eyes glanced a few time towards the small ten-tailed wolf. Tilting its head, begging for some fresh crab burger, "Alright, here you go cutie." Tula giggled, feeding him that made Kaldur glare before he nudged Tula.

"Tula, I am reconsidering to rejoin you at the conservatory." Tula's eyes widened in surprise and disbelieve. The Queen noticing the reaction between the two protégé decided to add her thought. "You realize you have left your studies some time ago. Your sorcery skills have not kept apache. You would no longer be in Tula's class or in Garth's."

Kaldur's expression lost their glow but it brightened when he gained a nudge from Juubi that tried to cheer him up. "Perhaps, then I will require a tutor."

* * *

 _Central City…_

A neatly house at the corner of the street was cheers heard. A family was holding a party for their oldest friend, Jareth the first original Flash. A young tall, handsome man offered to clean the table. "Here, let me get that."

Allan Barry fastest man alive and local Superhero of Central City, as the Flash sprinted, and picking up the services in a blink of an eye. "Give me this, and this and those, how about that?" and vanished into the kitchen. Iris, his fiancé laughed and messed Wally's hair. "This too, and then I get the cake."

"Thanks, uncle Barry." Wally thanked the Flash and prepared to enter the kitchen when suddenly Iris pulled him down.

"So, Wally, what did I hear about this girl, Artemis?" She mischievous interrogated with a twinkle in her eyes. Wally sputtered.

"What! No way! She is so not my type."

"Oh Iris, from who did you hear that?" laughed Mary West, his mother.

"From Allen of course." Iris giggled while Wally escaped towards the kitchen and Allen reappeared with the cake in the living room. "You're an lucky lady iris, our Wally isn't certainly that fast to cleaning the table."

"Mom!" Came the shout from the kitchen that caused the women to laugh.

Joan laughed, petting her husband's hand. "Neither is my Jay. Believe me."

Said man pouted at his wife's comment. "I know, I know. You're an retired speedster. And since it is your birthday, we won't argue."

"Iris, whose pet is that whom now is eating all the ice?" Allen returned with the cake and everyone turned towards the kitchen to see the container with ice on its side and several tails whirling outside.

Wally seeing the familiar tails twitched his eyebrow. "No! What is he doing here?!"

"You know whose pet that is?" Iris turned to Wally whom crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yes, its Artemis pe-" He was immediately interrupted by the ladies of house.

"I can't believe it. He's taking care of his girlfriend's pet." Mary exclaimed, overwhelmed by the news while Iris moved towards the _pet_ and picked it up. Her eyes widened, seeing the three large cute eyes, its snoot covered by ice and with a squeal she squeezed the cute pet against her firm bosom, much to Wally's ire and Mary joined while Juubi panted, clearly enjoying the hugs.

* * *

 _Atlantis, Royal Palace…_

King Orin and Queen Mera stepped up, arms entangled they looked at their gathered members. King Orin cleared his throat before he spoke in clear and loud voice. "We have an announcement."

Mera's hand moved to her flat stomach, a smile lingered on her lips when she looked in love and contained happiness at her lover. "I am with a child."

Tula beamed with happiness at such good news and pushed herself off her seat, making her way to the royal pair. "Oh, that is wonderful!"

Kaldur followed her, clasping hands with his king. "Congratulations'! An heir to the throne of Atlantis at last." Prince Orin too followed suite, swimming towards his brother, that's when Kaldur noticed him and bowed his head in shame. "Apologies, Prince Orm. I did not mean-"

Prince Orm merrily smiled at them, waving away the right for the throne of Atlantis. "No fear, Kaldur. No one could be more thrilled at this news than I." Orm clasped his brother's wrist with a bright smile.

"Thank you brother, thank you all." King Orin thanked his closest members as he shared a kiss with his queen.

" _Superman to Aquaman! League emergency at Tokyo bay, rendezvous at the watchtower._ " The communicator on Aquaman belt flickered yellow until Aquaman pushed on his logo and replied.

"Acknowledged." King Orin grasped his wife's hand and rubbed it gently as she looked downcast. "It seems I must take my leave. Kaldur swim with me."

Both members of the League swims away and towards the Zeta-beams room. Once swimming through the corridor, Orin spoke. "Batman have made me aware of your dilemma. I know from personal experience that it can be difficult to live there and love here." They arrived at the Zeta-beams and Aquaman's fingers ghosted over the keys.

" _Recognized, Aquaman, 06._ "

Turning back to his protégé. "I am confident that you will make the right choice." Kaldur made the honor gesture and King orin stepped into the tube. "Ah, and one thing. Keep an eye on that pet of yours. Batman doesn't trust it."

"Oh, I will." Kaldur grinned evilly that caused Orin to sweat drop.

* * *

 _Atlantis, random sector…_

"Omega squad is in position." An anomalous soldier in black informed his higher-up. "Initiate phase one."

* * *

 _Atlantis, Royal Garden…_

"There's something that I must tell." Both Atlanteans said in union before the laughed and fell in silent. Tula glanced at Kaldur before she went off her head, eyes half-lidded in fear of disappointment. "I—"

Kaldur halted her by raising his hand. "I have made a decision…" his hand moved to has and gently grasped and lifted her hand up. "…to stay in Atlantis. With you. Because of you."

Tula stared at Kaldur before she gently pried her hand free and made some distance before she halted with her back to him. "Kaldur. I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you sooner. Garth … and … I. We are … together."

Kaldur looked startled at the news that was delivered to him and shut his eyes close. He couldn't believe it. Can't believe that he had missed his chance. His thoughts wandered off but before he could delve deeper an explosion occurred at the royal palace. Kaldur and Tula turned towards the royal palace and prepared to take off when somewhere in random districts in the ancient city of Atlantis explosions occurred.

Soldiers moved through the ruined streets of Atlantis, trying to safe as many citizens as they could. They pulled up the pillars up to get the people out from under it. "Be careful! Get these people out!"

Orange laser beams surged through the water, paralyzing the soldiers. Kaldur raced through the ruined streets, his water-bearers in hand that morphed into swords he blocked a few aimed lasers at him. As he came closer, one of the enemies stepped up, showing that he held a bazooka and aimed the deathly weapon at one of the building before releasing the missile.

"Haaaah!" Tula concentrated her hydrokinesis, water around her formed a whirlpool that she sent towards the incoming missile and caught the tool of destruction and bend the whirlpool so that the other end was aimed at the invaders. The invaders scattered when to their shock the missile surged out of the whirlpool with the speed three times increased and caused an explosion.

"Alpha squad, requesting for reinforcements-" A mantra soldier called for backup when they saw they saw the apprentices of the queen and king. Aqualad dropped down with a dropkick before he ducked under a beam aimed for his head before his water bearer morphed into a lasso that wrapped around the soldier before pulling down, whirled the mantra soldier around to make some room. Tula concentrated her magic and joined her queen, creating shields to defense both of them while Mera created eels that surged towards their enemies, released a high voltage that knocked out the enemies.

Kaldur soon joined them, creating a more powerful shield for them. Tula and Mera now concentrated on the assault while more invaders appeared. "My Queen, you need to leave. Its not safe here."

"I am not leaving." Mera shouted back, sweat pouring down her alluring face while she now constructed two large tentacles to block the incoming attack when suddenly they heard a small yip. The three Atlantean looked down at Juubi that stared back at them. "What are you doing here! It's dangerous here."

Juubi stared at them for a long time before he turned his back to them, its tails spread as he became more feral and marking appeared on his body. The small ten-tailed wolf began to glow a brilliant azure color that spread around them, lifting them up as it took a form of a giant ten-tailed wolf while the current began to whirl wildly around them. Juubi opened its maul and a blue orb concentrated there as water joined the sphere and then to their horror released the sphere towards their enemies, obliterating them in one shot.

' _Unbelievable… such destruction with one shot._ ' Were the shared thought of the Atlanteans as the invaders retreated while the construct shrunk down and Juubi jumped towards Mera and nuzzled into her arms before falling asleep?

* * *

 _Gotham…_

" _Next up on the comedy classic network_ " a male voice came from the tv. Artemis sits relaxed in the living room. Doing things all girls do on her age … preparing her arrows. "… _An episode of hello Night._ "

"Artemis, this came in the mail for you." Artemis's mother's voice floated into the room. Artemis turned around to see her mother holding out a letter to her.

"You opened it? Mom!" Artemis indignantly shouted and grasped the letter out of her mother's hand and her immediately started to read.

"Oh, just read it, honey." Paula giggled when suddenly a weight jumped on her lap. A small ten-tailed wolf looked up at her and tilted his head and then licked her face that caused her to giggle. "And where did you get this cute little pet?"

 _Dear Artemis Crock,_

 _I am delighted to inform you that you have been awarded a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to the Gotham Academy…_ Artemis read aloud before she crumbled it into her hands before throwing it on the table. "But I didn't apply."

The blond archer looked at her mother with a suspicious stare that caused Paula to mile and Juubi to sweat drop. "Its not that kind of scholarship, dear. You qualify, or you don't. Gotham Academy is very prestigious. You should be thrilled." Her hands pushed herself forward in her wheelchair.

"Yeah, I'm not switching schools. All my ' _friends'_ are at Gotham North." Paula watched sadly her daughter checking her arrows while she unrolled the letter before she adopted a firm face.

"You're going, or you give up your extracurricular's." Paula threatened while Juubi watched the whole scene now from the bench. Artemis watched her mother for a few moment before she stood up and crossed her arms under her remarkable bust.

"Mom, don't make threats you can't enforce."

"Artemis, this is a change to better your life!" Paula shouted enraged while tears escaped her eyes as she slammed at her wheelchair. Immediately everyone's attention turned to the wheelchair and Artemis crawled in front of her mother and hugged her. "A chance I never had." Whispered her mother. "Please if not for me, then for you."

"Okay, mom, I'll go." Mother and daughter embraced each other tightly as tears flowed freely. Juubi watched the scene and his eyes morphed to the Byakugan and watched Paula intently as his eyelids drooped. "I'll go for you."

* * *

Atlantis…

"Our city was heavily damaged and many Atlanteans were injured. But it could have been worse." King Orin spoke to his protégés and Juubi whom glanced at them. "I am grateful to you all. Especially to you, Juubi."

"Don't mention King Orin." Juubi spoke in a high-pitched voice that shocked them that caused the small creature to laugh before it tail wrapped around a small containment of a tentacle. "This is all what is left of Gyuki. He's saver in my care."

"I am sorry Juubi, I can't accept that. For the world safety, justice League will keep a watch over it." King Orin demanded with a knowing look.

"I accept King of the oceans."

* * *

 _Gotham, 01:00 p.m. …_

A door crept open and a shadow entered the room. A tail moved over the sleeping form of Paula, glowing green as did her whole frame before it retracted and left the room as three eyes vanished as last.

* * *

 _Next day, Mount Justice…_

The members of young Justice, Batman, Aquaman, and Flash surrounded a cute small ten-tailed wolf that looked up at them with big wolf-puppies eyes that made the girls to squeal while the male glared at the fox.

" _How did you enter the past days our securities? And what are you?_ " batman demanded, glaring hard at the creature while the girls glared for the first time at Batman without feeling intimidated. Juubi opened his maul and laughter escaped him that sounded like chimes.

" _How I entered your little cave, cavemen. Is simple._ " Juubi giggled before he started to shine brightly. "I teleported myself to the persons that I came in contact with, and what I am … I am the Lord of Balance."

When the light dispatched, the girls all stared wide-eyed at the person that now stands at the place were the fox first stood. The girls skin color turned from pale or green to dark pink to bright crimson as the young man stands there with his waist-long silver-colored hair, sculpted muscled chest, flat-toned chest and to the girls wet dream a very delicious large… that caused them to pass out with blood flowing out of their noses as the Lord of Balance stands there in all his glory since the day he was born while the opposite gender ran out of the room with tears streaming down like a waterfall.

* * *

Done! Well what do you think. yes, I know a lot of scenes switching but the scenes were funny right? Well for me at least it was. Please leave a review behind and see ya next time.


End file.
